1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data processing apparatus, and more particularly to an apparatus for analyzing an execution of a program to extract a specification of the program.
2. Description of the Related Art
For a purpose of aiding maintenance and reconstruction of the program, software tools which extract various computed information based on control flow or a dataflow, namely, a reverse engineering tools or a reengineering tools, have been developed.
However, analysis technology in a conventional reverse engineering tool or reengineering tool remains to such a level where a flowchart or control flow of the programs, or a specific data referred to or defined in the program play main roles. For example, conventional reverse engineering tools cannot obtain information about business-rules out of programs.
Namely, the conventional reverse engineering tool cannot obtain information relating to the value to be finally set for the data or to a condition/constraint for an execution of a specific process on program statement. When business-rules are attempted to be extracted by using the traditional symbolic execution technology, there is a problem that it takes time to extract the information to perform an analysis necessary for respective different data.